effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1419: Benetti's Booth
Date August 19, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Sam Miller bring on White Sox play-by-play broadcaster Jason Benetti to banter about sharing the broadcast booth with Bill Walton, Mike Schur, and Mike O’Brien over the weekend and what the success of the experiment says about the future of broadcasting. Then Ben and Sam mull a one-of-a-kind dropped third strike on Scooter Gennett, MLB’s homer rate reaching an even higher level and the inflationary effect on fun facts, and what the ongoing MLB youth movement tells us about when Mike Trout will no longer be the best player in baseball. Topics * Scooter Gennett's strange dropped third strike * Continued spike in home run rate * Surprises on the home run leaderboard * Impact of the 90s home run chase on baseball's popularity * When will Mike Trout not be MLB's best player? * Baseball's youth movement * Reevaluating aging curves * Will the player development revolution raise the WAR ceiling? Intro Stephen Stills, "Change Partners" Outro Math and Physics Club, "Broadcasting Waves" Banter * Ben and Sam call Jason Benetti to discuss his weekend with guest broadcasters Bill Walton, Mike Schur, and Mike O'Brien. * Jason really enjoyed the experience and discussed how different it was with each of the guests because of their previous broadcasting experience and knowledge of the game. * How Jason prepped for the broadcasts and if he thinks this will be a trend * Bill Walton's innocent questions about baseball and bringing new fans to the game * Training new broadcasters Notes * Sam was surprised at how unafraid Jason was going into the guest broadcaster experience. Sam says "I can't eat an enchilada with no fear" and that he would have been terrified. * Jason Benetti also appeared in Episode 1172 and Episode 1277. * There have been 1.58 home runs per game in August. * This season there have been 26 games where a team hit 6 or more home runs. Through 1948 it had only happened 24 times in baseball history. * Ben and Sam briefly discuss Bud Selig's comments from Episode 1400 and what MLB could have done to induce offense instead of looking the other way on steroid use. * Ben and Sam both think that the only way players will surpass Mike Trout in talent is if/when Mike Trout's talent begins to decline. Neither believes any current player has the ability to surpass Trout in true talent without a decline from trout. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1419: Benetti's Booth * Bill Walton Takes Over White Sox Broadcast by Michael Shaprio * Gif of Scooter Gennett dropped third strike * The Dumbest Thing About the 2016 MLB Season: Freddy Galvis Has 20 Home Runs by Michael Baumann * How Much of a Role Did Steroids Play in the Steroid Era? by Ben Lindbergh * Baseball's Young Batters Have Never Been Better by Ben Lindbergh * Aging curves for phenoms by Henry Druschel * Adjusting for Variance in Hitting Seasons by E.J. Fagan * We're Actually Watching the Best Baseball Players Ever by Ben Lindbergh * Clayton Kershaw Might (Might!) Not Be The Best Pitcher In Baseball Anymore by Neil Paine * Cody Bellinger Was Already Good. Then He Changed His Swing. by Travis Sawchik Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes